Austin Brown
'Nathaniel Austin Brown '(born November 22, 1985) is an American singer-songwriter and producer. He is also the son of Rebbie Jackson and is a member of the Jackson family of musicians. Early Life He is the youngest child of Rebbie Jackson and Nathaniel Brown. He has two older sisters, Stacee Brown and Yashi Brown. He is the grandson of Joe and Katherine Jackson and the nephew of his mother's nine siblings. Career 2005-2015 Brown was signed to Interscope Records after a showcase for Jimmy Iovine and later signed with South Five Records. He started his career working as a Producer/Songwriter, collaborating with Tim & Bob, The Underdogs, Cory Rooney, Q-Tip, Pharrell Williams and Rodney "Darkchild" Jerkins. In 2011, Brown released his first single, "All I Need," on KIIS-FM and debuted his Highway 85 mixtape trailer at Wango Tango. On February 14, 2012, Brown released the music video for "Menage A Trois" on Vevo, Music Choice, Centric, 106 & Park, and MTVU. Outside of the U.S., "Menage A Trois" had plays in Italy, Japan, Netherlands and UK Radio. In the UK, "Menage A Trois" reached number 1 for 3 weeks on UK's Bang Radio 103.6 FM. In mid-2012 Brown started a residency at The Central performing with his band in LA, with additional shows in Las Vegas, Boston and New York City. During this time Brown performed as CSU East Bay's "Springfest" with Miguel and Lupe Fiasco. He also had televised appearances on FOX's "Good Day New York," CNN, and the Pandora stage at SXSW. This is also when Brown joined the BET "Music Matters" program, performing on their stages in both Los Angeles and NYC. On December 21, 2012, Idolator premiered "Highway to the Sky." Highway 85 was then picked up by Global 14, Idolator, Centric, Rap-Up, Singers Room, Ryan Seacrest's AXS Live, Huffington Post and USA Today. Soon after, "Menage A Trois," "City of Angels," and "Highway to the Sky" were added to the KCRW Los Angeles radio rotation. Brown later performed at KCRW's School Night Concert Series at Bardot in Hollywood and a Pop-Up Shop KIIS 102.7 event with his band, followed up by additional performances throughout the year. In 2013, Highway 85 was officially released through iTunes. During this time Brown was featured in Vogue Italia and Vman fashion magazines. In June 2013, Brown continued performing live and in July he performed at the L.A. Live BET "Music Matters Experience" with Marsha Ambrosius, as well as live at the BET Awards 2013. His Pepsi "Music Matters" commercial aired the same day. In January 2014, Austin performed at the Sundance Film Festival in Salt Lake City, Utah for Hollywood TV. Soon after, a demo-version of "Smile" was put into rotation on KCRW by DJ Chris Douridas. In 2015, Austin Brown played with The Roots during their annual Grammy Jam. 2016-present Brown debuted his Guitar & Microphone series to sold out audiences in Paris, France at the Theatre de la Contrescarpe in the summer of 2016. While travelling in Boston, he gave seminars at Berklee College of Music and Boston Arts Academy on Songwriting. During this time, Austin paired up with DJ Tony Touch to form CaliYork releasing "Show Up At My Place" in September 2016. He continued his live performances through 2017 with residencies at The Sayers Club (with his band The Blvck Castles) and Hotel Cafe (Guitar & Microphone series). He also performed at the "Live @ Sunset Marquis Concert Series" in Hollywood and acousticaly at Rockwood Music Hall in NYC. On June 2, 2017 "Smile" was officially released on iTunes through Ebro on Apple Music, Beats Radio 1. On August 26, 2017 Austin was featured on Revolt TV's Revolt Sessions performing an acoustic set. Austin performed at the SELECT Pre-Emmy Party at the Peppermint Club in September. In October 2017 Brown released his acoustic "Canyon Sessions" EP, available on Spotify and iTunes. Philanthropy In September 2017, Austin Brown performed "Smile," as well as Eric Clapton's "Change the World" alongside Evan Ross at the Operation Smile Gala. Other charitable causes Austin has worked with include Red Eye, A Place Called Home, Children's Hospital of Los Angeles, Friend Movement Campaign and After-School All-Stars. Personal Life He has one nephew, London Blue Salas (born July 25, 2005) from his sister Stacee. His father, Nathaniel, died of cancer on January 6, 2013. Discography 2007 Blonde Ambition (Motion Picture Soundtrack) *"Let's Make Love" - Writer/Producer 2012 JoJo - Agape (Mixtape) *"We Get By" - Writer/Producer *"Take the Canyon" - Writer/Producer *"Billions" - Writer *"Thinking Out Loud" - Writer 2013 Austin Brown - Highway 85 (Mixtape) *"Highway to the Sky" - Writer/Producer *"Menage A Trois" - Writer/Producer *"Volcano" - Writer/Producer *"Where Were You" - Writer/Producer *"What Did I Lose To Love You" - Writer/Producer *"City of Angels" - Writer/Producer *"F'd with my Mind" (Explicit) - Writer/Producer *"Stargazer" - Writer/Producer *"Groove 92" - Writer/Producer *"To Love Her" - Writer/Producer *"All I Need" (feat. David Banner) - Writer/Producer *"Feel It Again" - Writer/Producer House of Lies - S2E10 "Exit Strategy" (Television Soundtrack) *"Highway to the Sky" - Writer/Producer 2015 JoJo - LoveJo2 *"Thinkin Out Loud" - Writer/Producer 2016 Ariana Grande - Dangerous Woman *"Leave Me Lonely" - Musician CaliYork *"Show Up At My Place" - Writer/Producer Yonas Michael *"Mr. Black President" - Producer 2017 Austin Brown - Canyon Sessions EP *"For the Rest of My Life" - Writer/Producer *"Million Ways" - Writer/Producer *"Body" - Writer/Producer *"She's Not for You" - Writer/Producer *"Get Away" - Writer/Producer *"Slow Down" - Writer/Producer *"Smile" - Writer/Producer *"All over Mine" - Writer/Producer Eden xo *"Finger" - Writer/Producer Macy Gray feat. Nik West *"Stop, Drop, Roll" - Producer/Musician Amanda Tinkler *"Make You Wanna" - Writer/Producer Family Parents *Nathaniel Brown *Rebbie Jackson Siblings *Stacee Brown *Yashi Brown Grandparents *Joe Jackson *Katherine Jackson Nephews *London Salas Uncles *Jackie Jackson *Tito Jackson *Jermaine Jackson *Marlon Jackson *Brandon Jackson *Michael Jackson *Randy Jackson Aunts *La Toya Jackson *Janet Jackson Cousins *Siggy Jackson *Brandi Jackson *River Jackson *Jaylen Jackson *Taj Jackson *Taryll Jackson *T.J. Jackson *Jermaine Jackson, Jr. *Autumn Jackson *Jaime Jackson *Jeremy Jackson *Jourdynn Jackson *Jaafar Jackson *Jermajesty Jackson *Valencia Jackson *Brittany Jackson *Marlon Jackson, Jr. *Prince Jackson *Paris Jackson *Blanket Jackson *Genevieve Jackson *Stevanna Jackson *Randy Jackson, Jr. *Eissa Al Mana Category:Third Generation Category:Rebbie Jackson